Talk:Sock's Oc Page/@comment-31983313-20180418220650
Sock opened her eyes, unsure of where she was. She saw a small hole in the ground near her and assumed it was.. a very large rabbit hole. She looked around at her surroundings. There was absolutely no sign of Ga'bii or Gaw'as. She looked down at herself and gasped, she was covered in blood. Then she remembered. She was overcome with rage, how DARE he try to hurt Ga'bii? She didn't know what came over her, but she felt so much stronger, and so much more angry. She ran foward, and a sword just.. formed in her hand, as if it was apart of her. She swung it foward, and with a clean slice, Gaw'ases head slipped off onto the floor. She looked up to Ga'bii, who has pure fear on her face, She could tell that this was her fell form. She had no control. Her fell looked down, then raced off into the woods. She opened her eyes, gasping. She looked over to the rabbit hole and saw a pair of yellow eyes looked at her. She narrowed her eyes, and as if by instinct reached over and felt a sword that hadn't been there before. The figure stepped out slowly, with her hands up. She scanned her, seeing as it was a purple and black dragon fox, with slightly curled fur, and by the looks of it, she was either a swordsman or a wizard from Hogwarts, or one of the many other schools. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she just did. She yelled out a threat in dragon slowly. The Dragon Fox looked hurt. good, that's what She was aiming for. A small grey otter with purple eyes and a dark grey star pattern emerged from the hole after the Dragon Fox. '' Who's that fluff? '' She whispered rather loudly. '' Dunno, but careful, she's covered in blood. '' The one known as Fluff said. The otter flinched and covered her nose, then ran back into the hole. Sock watched her leave, then looked back to the one known as 'Fluff'. '' Op'urya Pu'iyt! '' Sock yelled, threateningly. Fluff responded with '' Uy'iop Mun'ct. '' Sock blinked and moved her hand away slightly from her sword. A big Blue wolf emerged from the hole, and Sock's hand went instantly back to the sword. '' Why did Teacup run inside, " She turned to sock, freezing " Who is that? " The new one said. Apparently this '' Teacup '' was the otter. The Fluff explained to the wolf that i was some rando who just showed up out of nowhere. '' Quake, you're scaring her. '' I eyed the wolf, she was indeed big, but not enough to scare me. She must be Quake.'' Eventually the Fluff managed to get me to calm down and, well, not kill them. I refused to go into the rabbit hole, though. '' Ig'pari, Gu'tyn. " Sock mumbled to them. Quake looked to fluff '' What did she say? '' Fluff sighed, '' Listen, if she talks fast, she's happy and friendly, is she talks normal, she feels not on edge, but not happy either, and if she talks slowly or in a deep voice, she wants to well, kill us. '' Fluff explained in a, why don't you know this, voice. Quake nodded, but still looked confused. Fluff turned back to Sock. '' Gua'pre, Bu'yre O'iupc. '' ( We need to help you with your English. ) Sock blinked '' O'iupic? " ( English? ) Fluff nodded. Yup. Idk if i should continue this say if you like it i guess.